Digital Destiny
by Red Dragon Spirit Ranger
Summary: a power rangers Digimon crossover with some of my favorite rangers as digidestined. This story takes place just before or just after each was a ranger.
1. Explaination

**Chapter one: explanation**

The digital world, a place much like this one and yet at the same time very different. Created from leftover bits of data it is Home to Many different Types of creatures. Collectively they are known as digimon (short for Digital Monsters).

Every Digimon is different. They range from large to small, weak to strong and come in humanoid and beast types. A digimon's power comes from the levels it reaches as it grows. All digimon hatch from their eggs at the baby level. As you can guess this is the weakest level and at this level all digimon can be considered extremely cute. The in-training level is next. While this level does not possess much in the way of attack power, defence or manuverabilty, it is infinitely superior to the almost helpless baby form. Rookies, the name says it all, at this level a digimon is strong enough to survive and train on its own, however it is nowhere near reaching its full potential. Next comes the champion level. At this level the digimon tend to be both huge and strong. The Ultimate and Mega levels are almost impossible to reach. At the ultimate level a digimon experiences a great leap forward in All attributes. The Final and Most powerful form is the Mega. At this level the digimon has become so powerful that only another Mega-Level could hope to put up a fight.

Digimon Legends State that long ago the DigiDestined Came and saved the digital world from a great evil. These chosen children were returned to their own world after their job was done and their digimon partners were never seen again.

It is said that the last act of the defeated evil was to scatter the souls of these chosen ones through out time. It is also said that if ever they are needed the DigiDestined will return.

The story of the DigiDestined was thought to be nothing more than a myth.

Until now…..


	2. First Reborn

**Chapter two: The first Reborn**

Tommy Oliver stood before his two friends, his long brown hair tied back in a pony tail and his brown eyes confused. "So why is it that only you two are coming?"

Billy Cranston, his sandy hair in disarray and his blue eyes calm replied "Because we two were the only ones with out a prior engagement over the period which we will be spending together."

Tommy looked at his other friend, Trini, in confusion. "What?"

Trini Kwon, her long black hair also in a pony tail and her Asian features composed, translated "We were the only ones with out something else on."

The three of them were standing in Billy's kitchen making plans for the trip to the cabin, owned by Tommy's uncle, which would be leaving the next day. Tommy glanced out the window. He jumped out of his chair, knocking it over in the process. "Oh My God, It's Snowing" He yelled.

The three of them ran out side to see many flakes of snow falling from the sky. This was an unusual occurrence in a Californian summer. There was also a multi coloured light ,that resembled those known as the Northern Lights, hanging in the air. Three balls of light, one white/green, one blue and one yellow, floated past, stopping in front of the teenagers.

Each put their hand up to the light ball in front of them, Trini to the yellow one, Billy to the blue one and Tommy to the White/Green one. As they touched them as strange sound was heard. Looking around they saw a Huge tidal wave coming swiftly towards them.

Their vision turned white as the wave hit them.


	3. Second Reborn

**Chapter Three: the second reborn**

Eric Myers was having a bad day. He had just lost his job, had no idea what he was going to do now and he had to walk home in the rain. As he walked by the side of the road, cars travelled past him alternately soaking him with water or covering him with mud.

Eric looked up and saw a large tree under which he could shelter. As he ran towards it, the rain turned to snow.

"What the?" he exclaimed, "It's summer! It isn't even meant to be raining, let alone snowing!"

He reached the shelter of the tree and looked up to see pretty, multi coloured lights hanging above his head. A ball of red/black light floated down and hovered in front of him.

"Ok. Now this is getting weird" he said as he reached up slowly to touch the ball of light. "Rain that turns to snow in the middle of summer, the northern lights, random balls of light. What's next a tidal wave?"

Suffice to say that he was greatly annoyed when he was hit by a giant tidal wave and subsequently whited out.


	4. Third Reborn

**Chapter Four: the third reborn**

Merric Baliton wandered the woods trying to workout exactly where he was. Unfortunately as he had absolutely no idea where he had been to begin with it was an exercise in uselessness.

All he knew was that this was not the place he had been earlier that day and his travelling companion had disappeared (although that was not in its self an unusual occurrence)

As Merric wandered in circles thinking, it started to snow. He was so lost in his thoughts that it took him a long time to notice the fact that it was snowing in summer.

When he finally noticed the snow he looked around and saw the Aurora Borealis hanging in the sky. 'Well isn't that pretty' Merric thought, 'too bad Zen isn't here to see this'.

Suddenly a ball of silver light popped into existence and started orbiting his head. Merric reached up to catch the light ball (it's circling was making him dizzy). His vision went white as he was hit by the giant wall of water that he had missed seeing only a few moments earlier.

* * *

Authors note: ok people read, review and tell me what you think (i have anonymous reviews enabled so even if your not a member please leave a review) 


	5. Fourth reborn

**Chapter five: the fourth reborn**

Hunter Bradley was sitting on the floor of his room at the thunder ninja academy. Almost all the other people were gone. Even his brother, Blake, had disappeared somewhere for the day. In fact the only other person around was some weird Asian guy who had turned up earlier, said his name was Cam, and that he needed to have a look in the library. Sensei had immediately let him in and escorted him to the library. Sensei had then told Hunter that he was going out and had left.

He gave a sigh and stared out the window. "Man, I'm bored" he muttered. It was then that the realisation of what he was seeing out the window finally hit him. It was snowing.

Hunter raced down the stairs and ran outside. He was met half way down by the young man who called himself Cam.

"Did you see what I saw?" Cam asked. "If you mean snow in the middle of summer then yes" Hunter replied. When they got outside they stopped and stared up at the sky. Not only was it snowing but some strange multicoloured waves of light were hanging in the sky. "The Aurora Borealis" Cam whispered. "The what?" Hunter asked. "The northern lights" Cam replied.

Suddenly two balls of light appeared. One was crimson, the other was green. As the two young men reached towards them they heard a deep rushing sound. They looked up, and were engulfed by the tidal wave. Their vision went white.


	6. Fifth Reborn

**Chapter six: the fifth reborn**

Kira Ford and her boyfriend Trent Fernandez were sitting on the couch in Hayley's Cyber Space. Everyone else had gone home already and so it was just the two of them. Hayley had recently installed a large TV in front of the couch. She had given her permission for them to stay back after closing to watch some old Movies on the condition that they lock up after themselves.

Trent had just gotten up to stretch when he looked out the window and told Kira to "come and look at this". "What's happening?" She asked. "It's Snowing out there" Trent replied. The two ran out side to see it properly.

The minute that they appeared outside they were confronted by two balls of light. The one hovering in front of Kira was Yellow while the one hovering in front of Trent was White. They reached up to bat them out of the way. The minute their hands touched the balls of light they heard a loud roaring sound. They only had time to cry out in horror before they were engulfed by the Tsunami and their vision turned white. Overhead the Northern Lights Winked out of existence.


End file.
